The Last Sunrise
by thejammys
Summary: You have to get the disease before you can cure it. Yami/Seto


BEJ: Alright, since Sweet 16 isn't going anywhere, I thought I would make a new story. This is one that I have been thinking about for the longest time. Pending on whether or not to post it - and I have!!!! Anyway, hope you like it.

Three nights ago history was made. A building next to the power plant was being occupied by at least 65 people for a business party. The power plant operated as a lab, one that was set on learning the fundamentals of the human mind and memory. Their research was incredible, for they had discovered how to make an immunization to amnesia, all through an airborne gas that could only survive in air for up to 3 minutes before disinigrating. Three nights ago, that power plant exploded. The virus that served as an immunization went into 3 lungs of the people next door at the business party. Most people assumed that that only meant they were now immunized against memory loss, but everyone knows how immunizations work. You have to get the disease before you can cure it...

"And now for tonights top story. It was recently disclosed, the three people who were affected by the airborne virus that served as an immunization for amnesia, are still in the hospital and have suffered complete memory loss. Scientist and doctors say that their memories may never be able to come back, since only the infictor was taken in by each of the people. Two of them were elderly men, ages 54 and 73. Their families say that they'll help them remember as much as they can and do everything possible to make them feel comfortable in an environment they're not yet used to. The other victim however is only 16 years old and has only one family member to help. Scientists cannot say when if ever they'll get their memories back. And now for a weather up-date, how are you Jim?"

"Wow," Yugi half breathed as he turned off the TV. "Isn't that terrible? I mean, that would really stink, losing your memory I mean,"

"Yeah Yug, I kinda feel sorry for them. I mean, the guy was only 16 years old! That's barely old enough to drive a car!" Joey replied.

Yugi's Grandfather sat patiently waiting for the teenagers to finish talking before stepping in. "I know who the 16 year old was," he said with a hint of excitment in his voice since he knew something that they didn't.

"Really Grandpa? Who was it? Is it someone we know?" Yugi asked, sitting closer to his stinky Grandpa.

"Well, yes it is someone you know, and it's the only person you know with only one family member. Now can any of you guess?" he asked.

"Joey?" Tristian suggested as he scratched his head.

"No ya nimrod!" Joey yelled as he smacked Tristian in the head.

"Let's see..." said Tea, "the only person I can think of would be... um... wow, I can't think of anyone! Um..."

"Kaiba!" yelled Yami, the one person who was usually silent amongst the 5 of the teenagers.

"Oh my God - you're right! Plus, he's someone who would be at a business party too! How awful!" Tea said with a sad face.

"So you mean, he completely lost his memory?" asked Joey.

The group nodded.

"So... he won't even remember us?" he asked again.

The group nodded once more.

"Let's go see him!"

The hospital was dark. For some reason. All of the machines were running, but most of the lights were off. Techinicians were running around trying to fix the problem.

Yugi and his friends walked down the hall towards Kaiba's room. They knew that he wouldn't recognise them, but they also knew that the right thing to do would be go and sit beside Mokuba while he watched his brother. They had spoken to Mokuba on the phone and he couldn't be happier with the idea of them coming down and visiting.

They walked inside once they found the right room.

Seto was sitting up in a hospital bed, wearing nothing but a hospital gown, and the various needles and IV that he was hooked up to. He was bright eyed and looking everywhere. He looked like a little kid like that, so cute and unknowing, innocent.

Mokuba sat beside his bed, holding his hand. He looked up hopefully when Yugi and his friends walked in. "Hi!" he said as he stood up to greet them.

Seto looked at them curiously. He reached pale hand out towards Yami, who was the closest to him.

"Hi..." Yami said softly, unsure of how to behave in a hospital.

"It helps if you hold his hand when you talk to him. Makes him more comfortable with new people," Mokuba explained.

Yami gently took the boy's hand. "Hey Seto, how are you?"

The gentlness in Yami's voice only made Seto smile.

"He doesn't know how to talk yet," Mokuba explained.

"Oh..." 

"Is he okay though?" Yugi asked.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. I just have to re-train him to ya know, walk and talk and behave and stuff,"

"We could help with that!" Tea exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? You would do that for my brother? Even after all he did to you guys?" Mokuba asked, his tired eyes almost pleading.

The group nodded vigorously.

Yami smiled as he looked at Seto's bright eyes. "Yes, I'll help him," he said softly as he gave the boy's hand a squeeze.

BEJ: Sorry that was so short, and it seemed kind of rushed there at the end, sorry about that. Anyway, hope you liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
